1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system that controls intercommunication among a plurality of communication nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a large-scale parallel computation system has used a torus network. The torus network means a communication network that connects communication nodes arranged next to one another in case that the communication nodes are arranged at lattice points in a lattice space forming a certain three-dimensional shape and further interconnects the communication nodes on end faces facing one another in the three-dimensional space. Conventionally, it has been known that the torus network has the highest efficiency in case that the network is formed on a lattice space of a multidimensional square body. That is to say, it is most desirable that the torus network is formed on a square in case of a two-dimensional torus and a cube in case of a three-dimensional torus.
In order to form a communication network on a lattice space of a multidimensional square body, the number of communication nodes is limited to a predetermined number. That is to say, the number of the communication nodes is 64 nodes (4×4×4) or 512 nodes (8×8×8) if the communication network is formed in a three-dimensional space. However, it is impossible to prepare communication nodes of such desired numbers depending on circumstances of a product design, a budget, and an installation area. For this reason, such a case may have low cost-efficiency due to a lowering of communication throughput and a lowering of usage rate of communication link in comparison with a case where communication nodes are arranged on a lattice space of a multidimensional square body.